Edwin Odesseiron
Edwin Odesseiron is a member of the Red Wizards of Thay specialised in conjuration magic who as a novice was sent to the Sword Coast near Baldur's Gate on an unknown mission. He got into conflict with Dynaheir of Rashemen but failed to have her killed. Later, he moved to Amn and at some point lost his favour with the Red Wizards, ending up working at Mae'Var's Shadow Thief guild. Edwin is a party NPC in the computer games ''Baldur's Gate'' and ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' and their expansions. In the first game, he is encountered near the bridge at Nashkel and wants to hire the player's party to kill the witch Dynaheir, who is in fact as good as dead without rescuing anyway. He offers his services as a wizard as a reward. If the player instead chooses to save Dynaheir - perhaps at the behest of Minsc, who is also found in Nashkel - Edwin if talked to again will attack, which hardly fits his supposed genius-level intellect as he is on a very low level and lacks the spells even to harm anyone with. The second game assumes that Dynaheir survived and was part of the player's party. In the second game, Edwin is more difficult to find. The player must first accept the quest to infiltrate Mae'Var's branch of the Shadow Thieves' guild, posing as new recruits but spying on the guildmaster to find proof of his suspected planned treachery towards his superior. Only there will they even find Edwin, and only after completing the quest can they recruit Edwin to the party. Later, if Edwin is taken to a certain part where the Book of Kaza sought by Korgan is found, he will make it possible to discover from there a Nether Scroll, a powerful ancient artifact he believes will grant him immense power and which he will keep to himself. After studying it for a time, he will declare that he is ready to use it, and promptly demonstrate the folly of meddling with magic that is beyond one by turning himself into a woman, complete with a different voice set. After some time, during which Edwina is likely to be the blunt of an incredible amount of mockery from other party members, a member of the Red Wizards will turn up looking for him, but finding only her leaves temporarily. Later, he returns, reverses the spell and attacks. If this encounter is missed, Edwin will return to his old self in the Pocket Plane at the latest. left|thumb|Edwin as seen in [[Baldur's Gate (game)|''Baldur's Gate'']] In ''Throne of Bhaal'', Edwin is still available as a party member, goading the player character to accept their potential role as a deity. Edwin has a high intelligence score and is especially talented as a wizard, gaining not only the extra spells from school specialisation (as per 2nd edition rules) but also an extra one on top of that for every level; this makes him easily the most powerful wizard in the series, better even than any wizard PC. He is also himself under the impression that he is an exceptional genius, and his behaviour often seems less than smart, or at least less than wise. He constantly refers to other people as "monkeys" or by some near-synonym, often when speaking to himself in brackets. Oddly, he seems unaware that others can hear him when he talks to himself. Edwin's character ending in Throne of Bhaal reveals that, after the game and a series of exploits befitting his great power and lack of common sense, he will end up in a hostile confrontation with Elminster, and will as a result be left permanently as a woman. Appearances *''Baldur's Gate'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' Category:Non-canonical Category:Baldur's Gate computer game category:Baldur's Gate II computer game Category:Humans category:Conjurers Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment